Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Bass
Two Anti-Heroes clash, in this DBX! The Sonic Series vs the Mega Man series! Who will become victorious? Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form, or Bass, the robot created from Bassnium by Dr. Wily? Find out now, on DBX! DBX! A G.U.N. base on a island, around night time.. It was around night time, as the camera zoomed around a large island, covered in several military bases. The wind blew rather harshly, as the waters crashed around the islands. But a figure covered in black fur ran through the island, passing by several buildings. That figure had black fur, and some red, along with black and red eyes, wearing skating like shoes, holding a green gem in his hand, known as a Chaos Emerald. Shadow the Hedgehog was this figure. "Hmph.." said Shadow, running through the roads of the bases. Suddenly, a crashing sound came into the Hedgehog's ears, causing him to quickly dash behind a crate, hiding behind it, and looking around. Shadow the Hedgehog said "What was that?", as he opened the crate, finding several guns inside. The Hedgehog picked up a pistol with his right hand, keeping the green Chaos Emerald in his left. Suddenly, a explosion came from one of the buildings, as several G.U.N. soldiers were sent out of the building. They were all either badly injured, or dead. A robot wearing black and yellow armor walked out of it, and looked over at where Shadow hid. Bass was the name of that robot. The creation of Dr. Wily's looked over at the crate, saying "Life form detected..", only for the black furred Hedgehog to leap up and do a flip over the crate, pointing his pistol at Bass, saying "Life form? Heh, I'm not ordinary life form.." Continuing what he said, Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emerald, causing a green aura to come around him, saying "I am Shadow the Hedgehog! Ultimate Life Form!" "Ultimate?", mocked Bass, "Hah. You stand no chance against a creation like me, Bass! Prepare to face your last hour, rodent.". Shadow prepared his pistol and Chaos Emerald, glaring at Bass, saying "Bring it on!" FIGHT! (Cues: All Hail Shadow - Shadow the Hedgehog) Starting off the fight, Shadow leaped into the air, yelling "CHAOS BLAST!", firing a large green blast towards Bass. The creation of Dr. Wily's pointed forward his blaster, firing a purple beam, which collided with Shadow's. Both blasts collided, causing a explosion, destroying both. Bass ran towards the black Hedgehog, firing several yellow small lemons blasts at Shadow the Hedgehog, only for Shadow to teleport out of the way. When arriving back after the teleportation, the Hedgehog was right behind Bass, and spun while releasing a kick right to the robot's back, sending him away. "Gah..Now you die, you worthless rat!" yelled Bass, as he quickly rolled back up, releasing rapid fire at Shadow. The Hedgehog ran away from each one, skating past them with sparks flying from his shoes. Suddenly, Bass' armor changed colors, to all yellow parts changing cyan. The Robot created a wall of ice, and kicked it towards the Hedgehog, only for Shadow to kick it apart. "Hah!" yelled Shadow while landing, "Was that all?". Bass said "Well, yes. I have several other weapons though!", as the Hedgehog laughed at his opponent's answer. Bass yelled "Fine! Feel my power!", as he changed to black and purple colors, equiping the Lightning Bolt. Bass held his hand up, causing several strikes of thunder to hit the ground. The Hedgehog began running, but suddenly several lighting bolts surrounded him, causing one more to strike down Shadow. Then taking the advantage of his foe being stunned, Bass changed to a brownish yellow tawny color, and still black, equipping the Magic Card. The Robot flung forward several sparkling cards, which each hit the Hedgehog, sending him away. "Gah!" yelled out Shadow, upon being hit. Bass said "And that wasn't even my trump card!", as he changed colors again, to black and black, but with a slightly lighter black on the formerly yellow parts. Several holographic Bass appeared beside the true one, as they all let out fire onto the Hedgehog. Shadow held up the Chaos Emerald, causing a green forcefield to come around him, blocking each of the blasts. Bass changed colors afterwards, causing all the holographs to vanish, as his originally yellow parts changed to a blue color. The Robot Anti-Hero ran into the same building he blew a hole into, earlier. Shadow chased after him, going through the destroyed hole, only to find several mines constantly ticking around him. Bass was nowhere to be found, as all the mines exploded. "AGH!" yelled out the Hedgehog from the building. Bass was walking away, not even looking at the flaming and destroyed building behind him, as he just said "Mission complete.." But suddenly a light came from the building, sending the fire and destroyed building away. The same Shadow floated there, but golden instead of his original color. (Cues: Red Like Roses Part II - RWBY) Super Shadow awoken. Bass stepped back some from his newly transformed foe, as a purple robotic dog named Treble teleported beside him. "Fuse with me, now!" yelled the Robot, as his dog fused with him, causing a flash. Super Adaptor Bass, or Super Bass, had been created once again. The two transformed Anti-Heroes flew at each other, rapidly clashing in punching, kicking, kneeing, or elbowing at each other each time. "Pathetic!" yelled Shadow, as he teleported behind Bass, grabbing both his arms, "Fusing with your dog for more power?". The Hedgehog angrily ripped off both of Bass' arms, releasing electricity everywhere. "CHAOS BLAST!" screamed Shadow, as he pointed both is hands at Bass, releasing a giant green blast, annihilating the Robot, as his last screams were heard, yelling in pain. The Hedgehog transformed to normal, landing, with nothing left of his foe. K.O. DBX Category:TendoTheGamer Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights